My final fantasy VII
by jadord
Summary: ok chapter two is up sorry for the delay I will try to upload faster untill then here you go.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own final fantasy or any of their characters those belong to Square Enix.

I was playing final fantasy and beating it then I said what if I was in it what would I do and what if someone else went with me so I present my final fantasy.

Chp1 What the…?

On a Saturday two teens were playing final fantasy VII and defeating sephiroth the one playing was a kid named Jake wearing a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans with straight dark brown hair the other was his friend matt who was wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans with extremely curly light brown hair. He said "awesome job Jake you beat sephiroth!" Jake smiled and said "it wasn't easy almost died twice good thing I spammed the megaelixers." They both laughed and then the screen went black and matt said "aw damn the screen died what happened?!" Jake said "I don't know this has never happened before the system is still on." Then green aura burst out of the television and was pulling the two towards it matt yelled "what the hell is going on?!?" Jake yelled back "I don't know it's pulling us in I can't break free." The aura pulled them into the screen Jake blacked out he then felt a leather seat beneath him and his body bouncing like he was going over a speed bump every now and again he opened his eyes and saw he was on a train he slowly stood up and rubbed his head and said "ouch where am I?" he looked out the window and saw a city completely covered in darkness with lights standing out he said "No way am I in Midgar?!" he then heard a machine gun fire off a few shots and a large muscular dark skinned man with a machine gun for a right hand entered the car and said "everyone get on the ground now!"

He fired a few more shots into the ceiling to scare the passengers on the floor. Jake was a little intimidated by the man who he know knew was in fact Barret. He knew he would tick off Barret that he didn't do as he said but he knew he needed to find matt and someone to get through all this but Barret Wallace from final fantasy VII here was this a dream? "Hey kid!" the yelling knocked Jake out of his thoughts "didn't you hear me I said get down!" Jake stood up and said "aren't you Barret Wallace of AVALANCHE?" the muscular individual picked the boy up by his shirt and said "what's it to you kid?" Jake lost his nerve for a second then said "I…I was wondering if you would accept me as a member?" the dark skinned man laughed and said "sorry kid you're too young." then another voice this one much more calm said "Why don't you give him a chance?" Jake looked to see a spiky blond haired man carrying a huge great sword wearing a purple out fit with metal pieces in random areas. Barret laughed and said "cloud you hit your head on the way in you think this kid could help stop those shinra jackasses?"

Cloud said "put him down." Barret put him down and Cloud walked over and looked him in the eyes Jake felt weird with clouds almost shinning blue eyes looking at him and then said "this kid has more potential than he shows barret give him a shot." Barret laughed and said "alright cloud but if he gets in my way you're ass is responsible!" cloud nodded and said "I can live with it Biggs give him a weapon." Then a man wearing a red bandana a gray vest a black shirt and camouflage pants said "alright a new guy welcome aboard Biggs is the name second in command to AVALANCHE you have already met barret out angry shoot them up leader." "Hey shut ya mouth Biggs." Biggs nodded and said "so it's my job to get new recruits up to speed and equipped with a weapon so tell me uh?" Jake said "oh I'm Jake." "Jake can you tell me what are you good at when I comes to fighting?" Jake thought and said "to be honest Biggs I don't know how about some swords?" Biggs said "uh ok let me see what I've got." He reached into a big black duffle bag and said "in the areas of swords Jake all I have are these two long swords." He handed them off to Jake he pulled one out of its sheath and said "these will work thanks Biggs." He tied the swords to his jeans and said "alright now that you're equipped we need you to understand what we're doing I'll let jess handle that one." He said "follow me." He led the newly armed hero to the next two cars over him saw a woman with long brown hair with a metal chest piece and green pants typing on a computer with a obese black haired man with blue pants and a white shirt just pacing the floor. Biggs said "hey jess we got a newbie." The woman turned around and said "oh hello I'm Jessie demolition and computer expert of AVALANCHE." Jake said "nice to meet you Jessie I'm Jake Biggs said you are here to get me up to speed on our mission?" she nodded and said "Our mission is to blow up the sector 6 reactor in an attempt to destabilize the shinra corporation." Jake nodded and said "alright I can't wait."

So here it is the first chapter there may be some errors but forgive me I'm still a novice writer if you have any comments or ideas let me know I am always listening.


	2. mission start and meeting the flower gir

Alright chapter two sorry it's a little late been busy lately

Starting blow up mission and meeting the flower girl

Matt woke slowly groggily he said "where the hell am I?" then behind him he heard "are you alright?" matt turned around quickly and saw a young woman in a pink dress with a small red jacket long brown hair tied in a ribbon and almost jade like eyes.

Matt recognized her it was Aeirth Gainsborough he said "Uh yeah I'm fine." The flower girl sighed and said "thank goodness you scared me." The girl offered matt her hand to stand up matt took It and brushed himself off he looked around and said "where am I?" Aeirth looked at him with a puzzled look and said "did you hit your head you're in Midgar largest city on the planet." Matt had a look on his face that said "Oh my god!" "Midgar how did I get here?!" Aeirth said "its okay calm down do you remember anything?" Matt thought for a second and said "I was with my cousin Jake then a flash of light then I woke up here." Matt then said "I have to find him." Aeirth stood silent for a moment and said "alright I'll help but first I need to know your name I'm Aeirth and you are?" "I'm Matt." "Well matt lets go look for your cousin." Aeirth had a smile on her face as she took him by the hand.

Jake looked over to the control panel Jessie was working on and said "so why are you all here?" Jessie didn't look up from her terminal and said "I'm here to stop shinra from destroying the planet these reactors are sucking the lifeblood from the planet and when the life blood dries up we die I don't want to see that happen." The obese kid known as wedge stepped forward and said "well Jake I'm wedge information expert of AVALANCHE and I'm here because my folks and I live in the slums where the shinra oppression is high and I want it to stop." He had tears in his eyes but didn't show them Jake said "nice to meet you wedge." Then Jake asked "what about barret?"They went silent for a second then said "we can't tell you if you want to know you have to ask barret." Jake could tell that is was a deep subject and said no more then asked "how long till were there?" Jessie clicked a couple buttons and said "about 5 minutes so get ready." Jake nodded he was absolutely scared on the inside but he wanted to show them he was brave so he lied and said "alright I'm ready."

Then from behind him he heard a calm voice say "good then you won't need my help." Jake spun around and saw cloud and barret standing there loud drew his sword and said "get on the roof we will ride this train till the end." Jake didn't say anything Biggs opened the door on the ceiling cloud went up first followed by Barret wedge, Biggs and Jessie. Jake looked back at the control panel and said "wait who's driving this thing?" Jessie popped her head back in and said"I set the train to stop once we reach the station." Jake then nodded and proceeded to climb up the ladder he shut the ceiling door and stood up the train was going blazing fast that Jake almost tripped and fell off. He looked up and could see the reactor it was a towering giant Jake had to yell over the wind "how in the world are we going to blow that thing up?" wedge pulled out of his backpack a bomb that looked like it was a little crudely made but would get the job done.

Jake looked ahead and saw the station a few guards stood waiting he said to himself "this is it you either die or win." The train stopped and the guards approached the passenger car just then Biggs jumped down and knocked one guy off his feet then Jessie and wedge jumped Jessie flipped one over and wedge tackled him Jake, cloud and barret then jumped off and ran this time the guards were coming with guns. Cloud drew his Buster sword and Barret loaded his gun Jake nervously pulled out his two swords and Barret said "alright kid show us what you got." Barret shot a guard cloud cut his way through one as one guard ran towards Jake he froze it wasn't until the guard hit him with the gun it snapped him back. He flew back into the wall and the guard said with a sneer "is this all you got you weakling!?" he brought the gun down and was going to hit Jake in the head but in a flash Jake blocked the gun with one hand and stabbed him with the other then kicked him off jake starred for a minute he just killed a guy but then heard Barret yell "hey not bad kid but don't get a wise ass just cause you killed one of these asses." Jake nodded as barret ran ahead he knew this adventure was going to change him but not for the better.

There you have it sorry for very late up date been so busy will try to write chapters faster until then- Jadord


End file.
